Sorpresa, sorpresa?
by sonrisa con patitas
Summary: Un día cualquiera, después de hacer todo lo que una persona normal hace llegas a una casa y tu cocina esta patas arriba, ¿como llego a pasar esto?, ¿por que hay masa y harina por todos lados?, que diablos paso aquí!.


_**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Inuyasha! **_

_**One-Shot! Sesshomaru y Kagome**_

Este es mi primer fic por lo cual no soy muy buena ya que este salió mientras estábamos haciendo un trabajo en clases de crear un dialogo en lenguaje... nah pues bueno disfruten:3

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro un desayuno normal con todas las cosas que podría hacer una persona normal el trabajo el almuerzo y claro hasta que llegamos a la fatídica tarde donde claramente aquí se acabo todo lo normal.<p>

"¡Lo odio!, definitivamente ¡lo odio!" decía Kagome.

"Ya, ya no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?" decía Miroku tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"Puede que, a lo mejor este tratando de hacer algo, así que deberías calmarte y esperar para preguntarle, ne?" dijo Sango tratando de calmar el ambiente

"¿Ayudando?, ¡Ayudando!, dios cómo puede una persona causar ¡tanto alboroto!, mira la cocina esta de cabeza esto es, aaaahg! Qué diablos es esto!?- Kagome grito

"K-ka-kago-kagomesita, estas… enojada?" pregunto un tímido niño de ojos verde esmeralda. En un intento de poder calmar a la persona a la cual consideraba su madre.

"No Shippo, es solo que no logro entender como llego a dejar la cocina así- aah, un poco más calmada- ¿también que es lo que trato de hacer?" dijo Kagome dando respiraciones profundas.

"Bueno, igual es una buena pregunta, esto es un desastre" decía Sango mirando a la cocina, la cual estaba llena de masa, azúcar y harina tirada por todos lados, la cual antes era una hermosa cocina de un negro y plateado color, estaba lleno de harina y muchas más cosas aparte del olor a quemado.

"Si, pero entonces que vas a hacer, supongo que lo primero y mas obvio es limpiar, no te preocupes te ayudaremos así no te estresas y terminaríamos rápido" decía Miroku después de todo el siempre trata de arreglar los problemas de la forma más fácil y sencilla.

"No podemos - decía Sango, - tenemos que ir después de todo tenemos las cosas listas y nos va a estar esperando Ayame y Kouga "

Todos se estremecen al recordar la última vez que llegaron tarde a una cita con Ayame y Kouga, especialmente cuando es algo que prepara Ayame, aunque Kouga trate de calmarla no siempre sirve de mucho.

"Pero, Sango esta todo sucio demás alcanzamos a ayudar aunque sea un poco, y así..." dijo Shippo antes de ser interrumpido por Kagome quien dijo "Esta bien Shippo, ustedes vallan díganle a Ayame que lo siento que surgió un problema y probablemente no alcance a llegar a tiempo" soltando un suspiro después de todo sabía que no se las iba a arreglar tan fácil especialmente con Ayame.

"Pero..." Miroku y Sango la miraron "Esta bien. De verdad vallan antes de que se haga más tarde y Ayame los rete también" dijo Kagome interrumpiéndolos rápidamente después de todo sabía lo que significaba esa mirada de sus amigos, así que rápidamente los acompaño hasta la entrada del apartamento y los despidió.

"Adiós, Kagome" decía Shippo un tanto triste después de todo era mucho trabajo y no quería dejarla sola – "Nos vemos Kagome" –"Trataremos de explicarle lo más tranquilo posible a Ayame, para que no se enoje ne?" decían Sango y Miroku respectivamente.

Con sus despidos listos Kagome se devolvió a la cocina y con un gran suspiro resignado se dispuso a limpiar la cocina.

Después de un par de horas Kagome al fin tenía todo listo y bien limpio, cuando decide ir a bañarse para sacarse toda la más del pelo y la ropa ya que al parecer cuando se pudo a limpiar el piso se apoyo sin darse cuenta y ahora tenía todo el pantalón sucio.

Después de un relajante baño, Kagome sale lista y vestida a la sala ya que todas las luces están apagadas, ya que ella recuerda haberlas dejado todas encendidas.

En ese momento alguien llega por detrás y le tapa los ojos "Tranquila" susurro una voz familiar "Dejaste hecha un asco la cocina" decía Kagome después de todo al tener a el responsable de dejar patas arriba su cocina no perdería tiempo en reprocharle todo el tiempo que perdió ahí limpiando. Cuando iba a seguir regañándolo le saco las manos de los ojos y lo que vio realmente la dejo perpleja.

"¿C-co-como?, ósea… esto... ¿Por qué? Decía Kagome ya que al momento de sacarle las manos de los ojos pudo deslumbrar un pastel con unas velas y unas compas mas una champagne

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome" le volvía a susurrar esa voz tan familiar en su cuello, la cual se estremecía con el cálido aliento que le llego de este, el cual la estaba abrazando por la espalda, ya que aparte de ser el responsable de dejarle la cocina patas arriba era su esposo, Sesshomaru.

"Tu... No puede ser si es… aaah- decía soltando un suspiro mientras se recargaba en el pecho de este- gracias Sesshomaru" decía mientras se daba la vuelta para poder corresponderle el abrazo.

"Tonta" le decía este con una leve risilla... "Mira quién habla, intento de cocina fallido" le decía esta riéndose al recordar la cocina e imaginar a su esposo tratando de cocinar al parecer el pastel que era lo que ahora había encima de la mesa, ya que si lo piensas bien y pones las piezas juntas del rompecabezas te darás cuenta que toda la harina era por el pastel mas la masa.

"Hey!, fue un intento pero no salió como yo esperaba- decía esto último en un murmullo – vamos a comer eh después de todo un cumpleaños no es todos los días" decía Sesshomaru un poco apenado al recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer al tratar de poderle hacer un paste a su esposa, el cual al final de cuentas termino rindiéndose y yendo a comprar uno en una tienda después de todo la cocina no era lo suyo.

Así termino un día mas de sus travesuras juntos como pareja, después de todo el arrogante y orgulloso Señor de las tierras del Oeste, el cual ha peleado con todos los demonios más temibles que se haya podido encontrar en su larga vida, y el tratar de cocinar un pastel de cumpleaños para su pareja no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, después de todo el perfecto señor, no era tan perfecto.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado cualquier cosa solo díganme gracias por leer :3<p>

Sonrisa con patitas.


End file.
